1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable management systems for telecommunications cables, and, in particular, to vertical cable managers having adjustable internal components for better cable management.
2. Background
Racks, frames, cabinets and the like for supporting computer and other electronic equipment are very well known. Similarly, raceways for routing cables and wires to and from that equipment are likewise well known. In particular, a number of raceways have been proposed for routing cables, wires and the like (generally referred to hereinafter as “cables”) vertically through or adjacent to equipment racks, frames, cabinets and the like (generally referred to hereinafter as “mounting fixtures”). Such raceways may be used to route cables vertically to equipment mounted or otherwise supported on a mounting fixture from other equipment on the mounting fixture, from an overhead or underfloor raceway, or the like. These cables are generally routed in the vertical direction to a point adjacent to the desired equipment and then routed in the horizontal direction to the desired equipment.
An important characteristic of such raceways is the presence of a plurality of openings in the sides of the raceway through which cables may be routed, thereby facilitating more convenient access between the equipment and the interior of the raceway. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,607 to Caveney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,949 to Weiss, commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,282 to Krietzman et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,285,027 to McGrath et al. each disclose a covered wiring duct or wireway which includes side walls having a series of finger-like projections separated by openings. The cables may be routed through the openings by bending them around the projections, thus allowing the cables to be routed with relative precision, and preventing cables from hanging loosely across the face of the rack itself. A gap at the distal ends of each pair of adjacent projections permits cables to be inserted into each respective opening. The gap is narrower than the opening, thus aiding in the retention of the cables within the opening. The distal ends of all the projections may then be covered by a cover, thus providing further retention capability.
It is often advantageous to provide a cable raceway having a front portion and a rear portion, wherein two separate channels are established. In such raceways, the separate channels are commonly established by a partition or “midsection,” often with passthrough openings therein. Known products utilize a fixed midsection that is attached to the vertical side rails in one position only. The fixed midsection provides strength and rigidity to the total structure. One downside of a fixed midsection is that it reduces cable capacity. Furthermore, installers find it difficult to position cables front-to-back, and lashing bars and spools are not flexibly available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,150 to Follingstad et al. discloses the use of spools, but the positions of the spools are relatively fixed.
Thus, a need exists for a rigid vertical cable manager that facilitates a moveable midsection. The structure must be designed in a way to be free standing and/or fixed to a rack with or without moveable midsections between the vertical side rails. Thus, the structure must be rigid and structurally sound to prevent any movement (flexure of the structure). A need further exists for the moveable midsections to be mounted between the vertical side rails in multiple vertical locations and a plurality of positions front to back in order to provide greater passthrough cable capacity and increased cable management. Still further, a need exists for additional options and flexibility in the use of lashing bars and spools with the partition or midsection(s).
Improvement is also needed in the area of cable management features within the vertical cable manager. Conventional tie-down features included such devices as bridge lances or punched slots in the sheet metal comprising the rear “wall” of the cable management space. The use of such features required a more tedious “threading” of Velcro® ties. Furthermore, previous methods almost uniformly required that Velcro tie wraps be threaded through bridge lances or through punched slots in sheet metal, often requiring access to both the front and the rear of the manager. Thus, a need exists for improved cable management features within the vertical cable manager.